Trapped Inside A Dream
by whovianfangirl
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are stuck inside a dream, were something in the shadows is hunting them. The Doctor knows what he must do, but when the time comes to make the most difficult choice of his life, what will he choose? DARK! TenPetals
1. Is This Gallifrey?

Hello! This is my first Doctor Who fic, (a Ten and Rose one, at that) and I hope you like it! Please excuse me if I make mistakes. I don't have a beta and don't know how to get one. Rated M for sexual content (later) and violence.

Disclaimer: No...*sigh* I do not and never will own Doctor Who. :( Now! Read and Review!

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled, multiple expositions going off around her, making the orange and red colors flash across her sweating body as she ran towards the familiar silhouette of a blue box.

"ROSE!" He yelled, jumping to his left, narrowly missing his certain regeneration.

"HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" He kept to the right of Rose, concentrating on her, only her. His only focus was keeping Rose safe.

"ROSE, YOU NEED TO STOP!" He screamed, reaching for Rose, he could almost touch her shoulder.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU MAD?" She repiled, looking back at him, eyes filled with uncertainty.

"YES, I AM COMPLETELY MENTAL! NOW STOP! TRUST ME!" Rose closed her eyes, telling herself everything would be alright, then slowing down to a full stop, the Doctor right behind her.

"Now what?" Her eyes remained shut.

"We get the bloody hell outta here!" He picked up Rose and sprinted desperately towards the TARDIS. He fumbled about with the key with one hand before unlocking TARDIS and fell in. Doctor was sprawled on the floor, panting with Rose on top of him. She was also breathing heavily, but unconscious.

"Rose?" The Doctor poked her shoulder.

"Great." He carefully rolled her off to her side, and picked her up, and carried her bridal style to an unnecessarly large bed. The first room that appeared in the hall. "This room is new." He thought as he took a quick look around the dark room. The walls were painted a deep red, and the bedspread was various shades of gold and silver.

"Eh." The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, as if to say he did not really care.

"Here we are!" He said quietly, setting her down gently on the soft pillows. He sat down next to her, gazing at her peaceful face. "Rose..." The Doctor smiled, running his fingers through her messy hair.

"You silly thing. We almost died, and here you are, napping. Humans." He laid like that for awhile, just stroking her hair. He sighed after a few minutes and got up slowly, making sure not to wake her.

"Sleep, now, my Rose." He whispered, a soft smile lighting up his face. He walked to the door, but it refused to open. "What? C'mon old girl, what's this about?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS,a frown beginning on his face.

He fumbled about in his pockets for his sonic screwdriver, and started to get scared when he couldn't feel it. He cursed under his breath in Gallifreyian. He considered waking Rose up, to help him find a way out, but those thought quickly vanished as he saw her sleeping. She was dead tried. He knew it, too. They had been running ever since he had met her, and it was finally taking a toll on her.

"Rose Tyler. I'm sorry." He smiled sadly. The Doctor got back on the bed next to her, just watching her sleep. She was dreaming. He didn't know what her dream was about, but she was smiling. He didn't remember exactly when and why, but sometime after that, the Doctor fell asleep.

ooooooOoooooooo

"Mmm?" The Doctor rubbed his eyes as he groggily started to wake up. Wait. Wake up? As in, sleep? The Doctor bolted up out of the bed, and landed with his face flat on the ground. He spit out the grass from his mouth and opened his eyes. Orange and red and silver.

"What?!" The Doctor yelled. "WHAT?!" He jumped up, running his hands through his hair. "Impossible. I never left the TARDIS. How can I be here? Impossible." But nevertheless, happy tears filled his eyes as he drank in the familiar sights and smells of his home planet, Gallifrey.

The beautiful silver trees, awesome red skies, and the orange grasses. Here it was, in all its glory. Home of the Time-Lords.

"Doctor?" A voice called, "You're awake!" Two arms suddenly attached themselves to his neck. "I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Rose?" The Doctor asked. "Who else would it be?" She smiled.

"Rose!" The Doctor lifted her up and spun around. "Rose Tyler! You are brilliant!" She laughed. "Why? I haven't done anything yet. And do you know where we are? Ya know, it kinda reminds me of..."

"Gallifrey, this is Gallifrey!" The look of sheer joy on the Doctor's face at that moment was priceless. Rose wished she had a camera. She had almost never seen him this happy.

"But how, Doctor? We never left the TARDIS." She couldn't help but ask. His face fell. What if she, the TARDIS, had done this? And why? Why would she be so cruel to get his hopes so high?

"This could be a dream." He said.

"But how? It feels so real." Rose held out her hands and wiggled her fingers.

"The TARDIS can make us have dreams, if she wants. She has a mind of her own."

"Really? So..." Rose looked away and murmured.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked, turning back to her after picking up some of the grass. It also felt real.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go see if there's anyone else here, yeah?" Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand, and pulled him towards the giant red mountains. "Maybe there's someone here."

"No. I would be able to feel them. Up here." He tapped his fingers to his for head. "Then what do we do?" The Doctor grinned. "Rose Tyler, how long have you been traveling with me?"

"I dunno...about a year?"

"And what do we always do?"

"Run?"

"Then there is only one more thing I need to say, Rose."

"What is it?"

"Allons-y!" Then he ran, holding tight to her hand and smiling.

ooooooOoooooooo

The Doctor plopped to ground, laughing as Rose stumbled and landed beside him. "That was fun!" She giggled. "Those butterflies were huge!"

"Yeah! Oh, I can't wait to show you the water here. It's pink."

Rose' s eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"Yes! I am!" Rose slapped his arm playfully.

"Ow!"

As they two flirted and teased each other, something was watching them. It hid in the shadows, like a wolf, stalking it's prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. But for now, it would let them play a little while longer.

All the sweeter when it all comes crashing down.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I hoped you liked the first chapter! :3 R & R!


	2. I'm Sorry

**Warning: Triggers, and this chapter starts out a bit rough. The Doctor might be a bit OOC. Trust me, it was needed for this chapter. So, here we go. R & R please!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Doctor sighed, closing his eyes with his face turned towards the sky. He listened to Rose' s soft breathing.

"My pink and yellow human. Wake up. Please." He whispered. "I don't want to be alone right now."

She didn't respond. Rose was far away, in her dreams. Where ever that may be. Hopefully she was having a good dream. The Doctor knew about nightmares, that's for sure. He hated sleeping. The memories of all the battles, deaths, goodbyes and war haunted his dreams like a parasite. He had tried, so many times to forget.

People say time heals.

That's a lie.

Time doesn't heal. It can't.

Time only makes it hurt worse, for a man who lives forever.

He could remember every single face, every single planet, the exact dates and times, down to the nano-second. It was the children, though, that he thought of most. He remembered their crying, terrified expressions. The children on Gallifrey. He couldn't save the Time Children. Not even one.

He killed them. Here the great Doctor was now, living on. Oh, how he wished he could trade places with them. A tear fell down his face.

Those big, curious brilliant green eyes. Her rosy cheeks. That silly way she tied up her red hair with twelve hair ties.

His daughter. His beautiful, sweet, kind baby girl. He missed her more than anyone else.

Susan's mother.

She called herself The Helper. That's what she did. She helped anyone and everyone that asked. And that was her downfall.

Rose whimpered just then, and snuggled against the Doctor. He rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"You always know exactly what to do, don't cha?" He grinned ruefully. "Honestly I'm jealous."

"I saw her."

"Rose?"

"Your daughter, she was beautiful. I'm sorry."

"You, you...you saw that? How...?"

She looked up, tears streaming down her face, taking some of her makeup with them.

"Why do you hide all those feelings Doctor? Why didn't you tell me? You trust me, yeah?"

"Of course I do. It's just that...well..." He broke down and started sobbing.

Rose' s heart felt like it was being torn apart. Her Doctor was shaking and crying so hard. She hugged him and cried too.

"It hurts so much Rose!" He cried.

"I know, I know. It's going to be okay, yeah? I've got cha. Just let it out." She rocked him, humming a lullaby, hoping to calm him down a bit.

They sat there like that, for what seemed to be days. When he sat up, he apologized.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so upset." He wiped his swollen eyes with his hands.

"How long has it been since you cried like that?" Rose asked, sniffling.

"I dunno. Centuries, I think." He looked away.

"Doctor." He couldn't stand that look in her eyes. Pity.

"Stop it."

"Doctor, you were so happy earlier. What happened?"

"It...it just reminds me I couldn't save them, Rose. Being here. This is Gallifrey!"

"You carry so much guilt, what for?!" Rose stood up angrily. "What's done is done! You can't save them, and its not your fault! You're just one man! You cannot be expected to save everybloodyidoiot who puts them or their planet in danger! It's not your fault!" She screamed at him. Her eyes were full of golden fire. "You have touched every single life in the universe, you've saved them all!"

"No I haven't Rose! I've killed so many!" The Doctor jumped up, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Doctor, everything dies. All things come to an end. You just need to realize it was their time to go." A golden fire started to fluctuate around her.

"Rose-"

"STOP IT DOCTOR! YOU CAN'T CHANGE EVERYTHING!" She was crying again. "My head...it's on fire! She screamed and grabbed her head with her hands.

"Rose!" He was at her side, anger forgotten.

A wolf howled in the distance.

The Doctor froze, and Rose would've too if she could've. Instead, she curled up in pain.

"Stop it!" She cried.

The wolf's howl came again, closer. The Doctor stood defensively over Rose.

The howls came faster now, faster and ever closer. Rose was in agony, she was writhing, pulling at her hair and screaming.

Then it just stopped. Nothing.

"What the hell was that?" The Doctor whispered.

Rose only whimpered in reply, still curled up.

"Does it still hurt Rose?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"What the hell do you think?" She snapped.

His face softened. "I'm sorry." He started to rub her temples with his fingers, his cool skin calming her.

"Thanks...and I'm sorry for saying all that stuff." Rose sat up, feeling a bit better.

"It's nothing. Thing of the past. What I want to know is, what was that thing? It sounded like a wolf...a b-"

"Bad Wolf. That's what it called itself. It was speaking to me. It was saying it would make us pay...pay for what Doctor?"

The Doctor was silent. Deathly silent.

"Rose...remember when I regenerated?" He asked slowly, as if talking to a spooked horse.

"Yes...of course I do. Why?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" The Doctor looked at Rose, emotionlessly.

"You sent me back home, then I...I tried to open the TARDIS to go back...golden light...then I woke up and you changed."

"Well, you remember the words Bad Wolf?"

"Yeah...but you said it wasn't important though. Right?"

Silence.

"Doctor...what's so important about Bad Wolf?"

"When you blacked out, something happened. You looked into the heart of the TARDIS, no human is supposed to do that. That's why I regenerated, because I took it out of you..."

He looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"And? What else Doctor?" She grabbed his face with her hands and looked into his eyes.

They were old and young at the same time, wise and wild. Rose felt she could get lost in the deep galaxies that were the Doctor's eyes. Secrets were hidden in those dark, fiery orbs. Things that will never be said, things that were said. She could see all of that in an instant before he pushed her hands away.

"I...I had to...kiss you...to get the vortex..." He stammered, blushing, his eyes fixed on his lap.

"Oh. Silly Doctor!" Rose laughed, throwing her head back.

"Silly? Silly Doctor?" He scoffed, pulling away and sighing.

"Yeah, silly you. I've never actually been able to kiss you properly." Rose shook her head. "Something must be wrong with me. You're gorgeous."

He smirked. "Yeah. If Rose Tyler says I'm gorgeous, then it must be true!"

"But Doctor...that Bad Wolf thing...why do you think it wants revenge?"

His smirk disappeared, and was replaced with a frown.

"I don't know, Rose. I don't know."

oooooooOoooooooo

"Gah!" Rose gasped as she bolted up. She was in a cold sweat, and her breathing ragged. "What? I'm...in bed?"

She threw the comforter back and jumped out of her bed, racing to the console room.

"Doctor?" Rose called. She ran around the console, her searching for the familiar form of the Doctor, tinkering with the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" She peeked out of the TARDIS doors, they were in the vortex. No way he was outside.

So where the hell was he?

Rose tore down the TARDIS hallway to the Doctor's bedroom.

"Doctor!" She breathed a sigh of relief. He was snoring loudly on his bed, still in a full suit.

She smiled and sat down next to his sleeping form. Her fingers danced through his hair, then she gently shook him awake.

"Doctor...Doctor! Wake up!"

"Hm?" He slowly blinked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Rose? What's going on? The dream? Did you have the dream? Bad Wolf?" He groggily asked.

"Yes, Doctor. I had the dream." She bit her lip. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"What was that Doctor? What was that? How did we have the same dream? What's...what's..." Another two tears slid down her face.

"I have a theory. C'mon Rose. Sit." He patted the bed next to him.

"So...I'm not sure, but I think that there's something that's messing with our dreams. I don't think it's going to mess with us when we're awake, Rose. Bad Wolf wanted revenge. Maybe because I locked a part of it deep in your mind."

He paused, checking to make sure Rose understood. She nodded.

"I could telelpathicly try to fix it, but I've just checked, there's barriers as thick as...well...just very thick walls. I can't get in. I'm sorry."

"Nah. 'S okay. Not you're fault."

The Doctor sighed. "Rose, it kind of is. I sent you back, I made you look into the vortex, you weren't supposed too! No one is! And this is a punishment, an effect of it. I'm sorry Rose. I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her and she cried on his shoulder.


End file.
